User talk:Selty
Dane Why there is a empty page without any text or images? --Snfonseka No worries :) --Snfonseka Paragraphing While I think this is less of an issue while the lead paragraphs remain brief, I would suggest that a sentence about a real world element of the game (i.e. voice actors) doesn’t belong in a paragraph that discusses who a character is “in-game”. I know this is a minor issue, and it doesn’t make a huge difference either way, but I have paragraphs on my mind at the moment. Loleil 00:04, 31 July 2009 (UTC) I didn’t say they should be in the trivia section. I believe they should form a one sentence paragraph beneath the introductory paragraph (which I forgot to say) for the reasons stated above. However, if you’d like to make decision to merge that information together in one paragraph I’ll live with it :). Loleil 13:17, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Heh you have indeed! Perfect. Loleil 13:32, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello Selty, I'm Darth Storm this sites founder and one of the beauracrats, along with you. I've been out of the country for the entirety of the summer and am only just getting back. I like what you've done with the site and look forward to working with you in the future. I plan to be extremely active on this wiki in the upcoming months. Cheers Re: Character Creation Pic Go right ahead. I always figured it would be a temporary solution, I just didn't realize how temporary :). Loleil 07:42, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Heheh that works. I'm sure my picture enjoyed its week in the sun. Loleil 07:57, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Orzammar Hey Selty, I noticed you had to change the Orzammar page as the link was showing up alongside the picture. I’m wondering if this is a browser issue, I might need to be aware of, as it loaded under the picture for me when I made the edit, and still does when looking at the page history. I’m using Firefox 3.5. Loleil 08:26, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Unwanted pages with unwanted content I have notice that some people are creating pages just for fun. For example Berserker‎‎ page where the original content of that page was the word "fuck" (Which I removed later). Is there a way to stop these kind of activities? - Snfonseka Correcting the mistake and banning the IP of the one who did it is really all we can do. Thankfully all Wiki's have the revert option. DrizztxGuen Just a heads up that someone created a nonsense page entitled YAY. Sigh Loleil 03:27, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I deleted it. It's normal to have trolls and silly pages being made. People get bored.--Selty 10:00, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Problem with image uploading There is a problem with image uploading. The uploading tool shows that image has uploaded successfully, but actually the image has not uploaded. - Snfonseka There is another problem, which I have found out. Which is that the images are not shown in IE, but those same images are properly shown in Firefox - Snfonseka :: I too am having an issue with images. Then again, the entire site seems to have become problematic for me when I migrated to IE8. Many times, I have difficulty just logging on. ~le sigh~ Maria Caliban 15:55, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Official Wiki http://social.bioware.com/wiki/dragonage/ Sorry, don't know where to start the discussion: I'm very interested in the plans of you all whether to migrate or maintain both or what. I dislike this situation every time. :-/ MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 23:44, 14 August 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander :After getting over my initial surprise/disappointment that an “official” wiki has been written by the makers of the game, and having a look at it, I think there is still a place for our fan wiki. For starters, this site is much prettier, we can cover stuff like the novels and at least we have access to lots of new pictures and info now. Don’t go Selty! Loleil 01:26, 15 August 2009 (UTC) The official tone is friendlier than it sounded at first. A give and take is at least intended. I think this wiki is good as long as it is different. Wikis competing with an official one would be unfavorable for everyone. Official sources are a positive thing and actually expected, I think. It's surprising to me that it's a wiki but well, it's not mine. MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 02:33, 15 August 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander Don't worry, I've had my storm and now I have gotten over it. I think we should keep this going. There are a lot of things an official wiki probably won't cover, after all. Plus, walkthroughs, cheats, interviews... --Selty 09:49, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :I’m very glad and I’m hopeful that the wikis can work in tandem, to provide different things and create two great resources for the Dragon Age community. Loleil 13:25, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Don't forget about Walkthroughs and Quest descriptions etc. (this is going to be a game with varies storylines, so there will be many walkthroughs). Because I don't think they are going to put those kind of articles. Anyway I believe this is more resourceful than the Officail Wiki -- Snfonseka This all sounds pretty good. I'm glad about Selty's statement as well. Let's continue and see. I think that also "power builds" will find their way here, rather than into the official one - basically all information suggested by players rather than given by devs. I hope that's what the devs also envisioned. MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 13:52, 16 August 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander Deleting Pages I was hoping you could delete some of the empty or redundant pages we have on the site, specifically, the berserker, ranger, and the individual spell pages. Even if there are no links to them, they still show up on the random page search and they don’t add to the wiki. There’s also some duplicate images, if you want to get remove them too. Thanks . Loleil 00:23, 21 August 2009 (UTC) If you go to the Category: Spells page you'll find all the individual spells listed there just waiting to be deleted. Loleil 12:41, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Please also delete the unused images starting with "Talent-". Eight in number, they should be at the end. I made a mistake when naming them, now they are duplicates. Sorry about the extra work. http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UnusedFiles MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 14:39, 21 August 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander :: All requested deletions have been made. Maria Caliban 16:04, 21 August 2009 (UTC) I just woke up so thanks Maria.--Selty 00:09, 22 August 2009 (UTC)